The Final Act of the Sealed Card
by William Stockholm
Summary: Taking place after the second CSS movie, the love between Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li has been revealed. Read all about it as they react at the epilouge


Final Act of the Sealed Card

_***This is the fifth installment of William Stockholm. I do not own the franchise and it all belongs to CLAMP. Tip: try listening Ashita e no Melody and Ki ni Naru Aitsu while reading the story.**_

The brink of dawn rises in the city of Tomoeda, Japan. Its buildings and streets, empty and not a single of its citizen walking, are filled with so many sinkholes, pitfalls and spherical cones.

As the rays of the sun hit them, it reverts them back together as if nothing had happened to them; which was not the case a few seconds ago.

Not only that, the citizens also returned, awakened from their slumber. There, two young schoolgirls were lying down on the floor of a building and they slowly woke to find themselves uncertain on what's going on. Both of them were awaken from last night's fight from a rouge enemy called the Nothing who was terrorizing the city by making everything disappear. They too were sent to the void of darkness by it.

An adult woman rests her head on a man with circular glasses at the school grounds, sitting together unconscious. The woman opened her eyes, and as she saw what exactly she was leaning on, she jumped and looked away, unaware that the man awoke also and was smiling at her in perhaps was innocent amusement or understanding.

Somewhere nearby, a young man takes off his ice cream cap and looks on the horizon, sensing that, despite he was unconscious during the period, something had happened, and did not question anything. His companion and a small winged lion awakened shortly after. When he sees the lion, it was startled and instantly pretended to be a doll while he simply puts on a smile.

A few kilometers away, though, at the Tomoeda Theme Park, some two young people have been awake the entire time; and speaking of, one of them has awakened something within herself…

"Here goes!" a young girl said, preparing to leap towards the other.

"No, no! Wait a second!" the young boy warned, worried that she will fall from the stairs. "Hold on! The stairs will come back so—!"

"No way!" she grinned teasingly.

She ran and across the large gap and towards him. The boy couldn't believe his eyes, but readied himself to catch her.

"I love you!" she cried.

The boy manages to catch her in his arms. Both of them were laughing happily and looked at each other so intimately as if they had never seen each other before.

"Sakura…" Syaoran smiled; it was a smile full of love that sent the girl named Sakura shivering and melting in its grace.

"Syaoran…"

As if time itself has stop, the two hugged each other, never letting go from their embrace.

* * *

"Where are Syaoran and Sakura?" the girl with twin buns asked, helping her friend stand up.

Her friend dusts herself and checks her video camera, pressing the play button. "I don't know, Meiling, but," she dragged on, turning off her video camera and looking at the tower at the Tomoeda Theme Park. "I'm sure they're fine,"she smiled.

Meiling's face was blank before she grinned understandingly. "Well, it's about time! Should I say thank goodness for this disaster, Miss Daidōji?" she crossed her arms. 'Miss Daidōji' smiled in return.

"Shall we take our time in_ 'finding'_ them then?" Meiling winked. Tomoyo put a hand to her mouth and giggled quietly.

"Yes. Ah, but let's not take too long! I want to film Sakura's cute face from just freshly confessing her love!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes as he held onto her camera. Her companion sweat-dropped, but grinned as she thought of what Syaoran's feeling right now.

"_Good for you, Syaoran; Miss Sakura"_

* * *

Walking outside the tower, Sakura and Syaoran held hands. The petals of the cherry blossom tree flew across them made by the peaceful wind.

"I wonder if brother, Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling and everyone are alright?" Sakura wondered in a worried tone.

"I can't be certain but," Syaoran said reassuringly, "I'm sure they're alright."

As they continue walking, they heard an excited squeal. "Oh, my goodness!"

They both turned and saw Tomoyo holding her ever-trusty camera which was filming their interlocked hands. Meiling was behind her and couldn't hide her excitement either and smiled at them amusingly.

Sakura blushed and made a move to let go; but Syaoran gripped her hand so tightly she couldn't. She looked at him, surprised, but all he did was smile, which just made her blush even more.

Tomoyo giggled and Meiling grinned; then seeing as Sakura was too pre-occupied to approach them and Syaoran too stubborn to let go; they decided to go them instead.

Sakura seemed to notice them getting closer and got out of her slight trance. "Tomoyo! Meiling! I'm so happy you two are alright!" she cried with tears threatening to fall. She made a move to wipe them away with her free hand but was stopped by a familiar pale hand.

"You too Sakura," Tomoyo replied, giving Sakura's hand a comforting squeeze. Sakura's tears dropped and she nodded happily. Tomoyo sent a glance at Syaoran, giving him a look of relief, thanks, and fondly understanding, to which he returned.

"But it's too bad I didn't get to film you both in action," Tomoyo sighed as she dramatically put a hand on her cheek, looking dejected. "Ah, but at least I got something else. Something better." Tomoyo smiled at Meiling.

"Yes!" Meiling agreed cheerfully. "The plan is a complete success, Miss Daidōji!"

Sakura tilted her head, puzzled. "Hoee?"

Meiling placed a finger on her cheek, giggling. "Even though Tomoyo didn't record the ending of the battle," she explained. "At least the _best part_ is already documented in candid camera, right?"

Sakura was still confused, but Syaoran seemed to get it and just sighed, though a small blush colored his cheeks.

While Sakura, whose hand was finally freed by Syaoran, chatted with Meiling, Tomoyo approached Syaoran who was observing the scene quietly. "So," she started, "How did it go, Li?"

Syaoran seemed to look for any signs of tease or whether it really was just plain curiosity on the dark haired girl's face. He stopped though, and went back to gazing at his new found love. He smiled and gave a content sigh.

"I know you and Meiling were trying to help," Tomoyo was just a bit surprised, because she thought Li was just as naïve as Sakura, "and I appreciate it. Some things didn't go as plan I think," he grinned, referring to the fact that not too long ago there was chaos that threatened everyone and everything, "but your initial plan sought through anyway. So thanks" he smiled. "It went great."

And he meant it. It wasn't the most romantic place to confess; but he's waited too long to mind those little details. What matters is that Sakura loves him now. Nothing else.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Sakura!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"I know that voice," Sakura said.

A small, winged lion flew towards her at her very fast as if it were being chase by a cat. "Sakura!" it repeated.

Sakura moved to the direction of the voice. "Kero?"

Kero hovered around her; his eyes were almost on the verge of tears. "Are you alright Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled happily. "Yes, I'm fine! Thank you."

Kero sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" he said. "I'm glad that you are alright," and he slithered down as if a great burden had just been released from his wings and shoulders. Sakura smiled as she caught the little lion in her hands.

Then he patted his stomach. "Boy am I starving! Can you buy me a bag of sweets Sakura? It's been a long day and I haven't eaten any breakfast."

"Greedy as ever, Keroberos" Syaoran retorted before Sakura could reply.

Kero flinched. "What did you say?"

"I am talking to a gluttonous pig instead of a lion."

Kero gritted his teeth. "You asked for it!"

Kero, his entire body shimmered brightly, turned into a majestic lion with angelic wings. His golden chest plate and helmet glimmered and the studded red jewels shined.

Lifting his paw, Kero proceeds to step on Syaoran before he could respond. "How do you like that kid?"

Syaoran struggled to take of his paw from his back. "Damn it!" he cursed; but there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"What? Can you stand my awesome might?" Kero bragged childishly.

They started to argue and exchanged insults to each other that the three girls stared at them with amusement.

"So Sakura" Meiling said. "Are you guys a couple?"

Sakura slowly nodded, a faint pink was shone in her face. "Yes, yes we are," she smiled.

She walks towards the bickering two and separates them before they start to injure each other. As she told Kero to move his paw away from Syaoran, she helps him up. A gentle smile appeared in her face and Syaoran returned it by doing the same.

"Geez what's with them?" Kero asked in disgust, reverting back to his small form. "They became all became lovey-dovey when I arrived."

Tomoyo looked at the two people, her smile widening. "Well; they are in love, aren't they?"

Kero sighed, crossing his small arms. "I suppose so," he said. "But if the kid makes Sakura cry, I'll give him a wallop he will never forget in his life."

She chuckled. "I don't think that Syaoran will make Sakura cry for no reason."

* * *

"Where is that brat?" A young man demanded, searching for someone.

"I'm pretty sure that Sakura is safe, Toya" his companion replied reassuringly.

"How can you be sure, Yukito?"

"I am certain that she is."

The man with circular glasses walk towards them with a calm look on his face. "Have you found her?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No, father" Toya replied, also worried.

Not too far away, the adult woman is yelling to her three female bodyguards. "Do you know where Tomoyo is?" she demanded

"No ma'am" they both answered. "We'll find her as soon as we can."

The bodyguards jumped high in the air like ninjas and disappeared the moment the adult woman turned her back and approached the man with circular glasses. "Have you seen them, Fujitaka-sensei?"

Fujitaka shook his head. "I'm sorry Sonomi. I have no idea where they have gone."

Before Sonomi could lash out Fujitaka, one of the bodyguards appeared behind her and bowed. "Ma'am we have found your daughter and her three friends" she responded.

Sonomi turned to her with a shocking look. "Where?"

"I see them," Fujitaka replied, relieved as he looked to the direction of the two people they were looking for.

He points at the direction and Sonomi sees the four walking towards them.

Fujitaka smiled. "At least our children are safe and sound."

"It looks like Sakura is safe, right, Toya" Yukito said, though there was a hint of _'I told you so' _in his voice.

Toya nudged his friend on his side but sighed in relief. "Well; at least she's not hurt."

"Ahhh, but looks like something interesting happened while we were out."

Toya shot him a quizzical look. "Something interesting?"

Toya squints his eyes to have a better look, then he growled at what he saw. He sees Sakura holding the brat's arm. Before he could dash towards them, Yukito gently holds Toya's shoulder to stop him.

"I think it's best not to disturb them right now," Yukito told him.

"What-?"

Before Toya could argue, Sakura walk towards Yukito with a smile on her face. "Guess what, Yukito!," she said.

"What is it?" Yukito asked, pretending to not notice what he and Toya saw.

"I've finally found my special someone," she whispered with a blush on her cheeks, but with a serene smile on her face.

He chuckled. "That's great Sakura" Yukito whispered back, as if they had their own little secret for only each other to know, "I'm so happy for you."

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Syaoran and Toya are glaring as if one of them will pounce each other. "So" Toya said with a cold tone. "My kid sister has finally shone her true colors to you."

Syaoran did not respond. He simply stared on directly at Toya's eyes, and Toya was surprised that the brat's gaze was stronger than before. It held determination and not a single trace of hesitation like before.

Toya only gave a sigh of exasperation. "Make sure that you make Sakura happy" he said, patting Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran nodded earnestly, smiling, surprising Toya again, "I will."

Then Toya suddenly punched him in the head. "Don't you dare make her cry" he warned.

Syaoran blinked in surprise, and before he could retaliate, Sakura intervened. "Big brother!" she cried in distress. "Why did you hit him?"

"Just givin' him a warning" he huffed.

Sakura came to Syaoran said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright...Oww."

"Toya, that was uncalled for" Yukito scolded gently.

"Hey I'm playing the role of a big brother," he said defensively, though he was just a little irritated at the brat's calm demeanor; as if he had planned this all along. But he knows he didn't. He knows his sister is pretty darn slow; he almost felt sorry for the brat to have to wait so long to get a proper reply. Almost. But Toya supposes the brat deserves a reward for his patience; and it seems Sakura is willing to do so.

Yukito can't help himself but chuckle. "You care for Sakura."

Toya simply grunted. "Yeah whatever."

* * *

Meiling and Syaoran stayed in Tomoeda for about three days. Most of the time, Syaoran and Sakura were often seen holding hands while Tomoyo and Meiling were watching them with amusement. There was one time that they went to the Tomoeda Amusement Park, this time without Tomoyo and Meiling following them (in reality, they spied Sakura and Syaoran without them being notice). By the time they were having lunch, they were surprised to see Toya working there, selling balloons to children and Yukito accompanying him. Even though they were not speaking, Toya and Syaoran were glaring each other as usual while Yukito was chatting casually with Sakura.

By the time Meiling and Syaoran's visit is over, Sakura and Tomoyo went to see them for the last time at the airport.

"I guess you are leaving again," Sakura said, her tone sad. "When will I see you again?"

Syaoran thought for a while. "Once I'm done with my formalities in Hong Kong," he said gently with reassurance. "I can go back to Japan to see you again."

She blushed as she smiled happily. Then she turned to Meiling. "What about you Meiling?"

Meiling smiled. "I'll be staying in Hong Kong" she said. "I still have a lot to learn there but I will visit Japan some time."

"Last call for passengers bound to Hong Kong," the speaker announced. "Last call for passengers bound to Hong Kong."

"That's us" Meiling said, picking up her luggage.

"U-um, wait, Syaoran!," Sakura called out, taking something out from her bag. "Here's a farewell gift for you."

She showed him a teddy bear and gave it to him. "I made this for you."

Syaoran looked surprised, but he gently took it from her hands. "I'll treasure it., Sakura", then he boldly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, placing a quick but loving kiss on her cheek, "and this farewell…is not permanent. I'll be coming back, for you," he whispered in her ear, making her face redder than a tomato. He copied her expression when they heard cat calls from their two other friends.

"Oh Meiling, I have one for you as well" Tomoyo added and gave a phone of a beautiful design. "A gift from me and it was made by my mother's company."

"Thank you Miss Daidōji" she said, fascinated by its charming design. "Wow it looks like it's expensive."

"This is the final call for the passengers bound to Hong Kong" the speaker announced. "I repeat, this is the final call for the passengers bound to Hong Kong."

"C'mon Syaoran" Meiling called. "We'll miss our flight!"

Meiling went on ahead.

Syaoran gave Sakura another one of his heart warming smiles. "See you soon, Sakura" he said. "I'll be back, I promise."

Sakura gave Syaoran a hug. "Bye, Syaoran."

She was about to let go, but he held her in place. "Not 'bye', 'I'll see you soon', Sakura," Sakura smiled.

"See you soon, Syaoran," he smiled back and gave her hand one last squeeze before turning to leave.

Syaoran followed Meiling. Both of them entered through the terminal and disappeared.

"I was wondering, Sakura" Tomoyo said. "Why did you make the teddy bear for Syaoran?"

"Syaoran gave me a teddy bear when he was going back to Hong Kong four months ago" Sakura told her. "In return, I've made him one."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly, "I'm sure that Syaoran will go back to Japan someday with that."

_***Weeks ago, while I was watching some random anime scenes in my Ipod, I came across an old TV show called Cardcaptor Sakura by CLAMP. I used to watch it back in the day when I was a wee old lad and I like how magical the show was before. **_

_**When I watch the scenes that mainly focused on Sakura and Syaoran, my stomach would often jump up and down and laugh at the scenes that are comedic or romantic. **_

_**I also watched the second movie (I didn't watch the first one; it did not caught my attention). IT completely reached my expectations when Sakura has managed to confess her feelings to Syaoran in a most dramatic way. When it ended in the cliffhanger (plus the bonus poster that pictures Sakura in Syaroan's arms), it made me inspired to write the epilouge.**_

_**Before I submit the story, I want to acknowledge a fellow writer codename Turtleform for editing it. Great editor she was and a fantastic job she did. I thank her doing a job well done.**_

_**Comments and reviews are always welcome.**_


End file.
